Pterodactyl Ghost (Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed)
The Pterodactyl Ghost was the disguise of Jonathan Jacobo. Physical appearance The Pterodactyl Ghost had a pteranodon head, a beak with sharp teeth, a long tail, huge wings, sharp talons on his feet, long hands, creepy eyes. When it was brought to life it, it had a green mist surrounding it. Personality TBA Powers and abilities The Pterodactyl Ghost could fly and grab anything or anyone with his sharp talons and since its a ghost it can go through any solid objects. History Early life In the gang's original case, Jacobo was a man in mechanical wings and a mask, robbing banks to pay for his crazy and failed experiments on creating real monsters. Then it was supposed that Jonathan died falling off the prison wall trying to escape. Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed He had actually survived and made another Pterodactyl Ghost costume and made a monster out of it. He went to a secret passage way to get into the museum. When Daphne explained that all the monsters in the museum are costumes, Shaggy and Scooby agreed that they are fake. The evil pterosaur blinked at them and the two backed away. When a storm came, Daphne opened the curtains and the vicious pterosaur attacks her. He then breaks out of his case. He grabs the Black Knight Ghost costume with his talons as Fred and the girls wrap him in the curtains, while Shaggy and Scooby use the ropes to tie him up, but the plan failed. The evil pterosaur smiles evilly as he flies with the costume. For Shaggy and Scooby, they get caught with him. The Pterodactyl Ghost then grabs the 10,000 Volt Ghost costume with his beak as Daphne uses Redbeard's sword to free Shaggy and Scooby as the two crash into Creeper and Chickenstein. The Pterodactyl Ghost escapes with the two costumes and the Evil Masked Figure grabs on a rope that was on the creature's ankle as he chuckles evily and leaves with his monster. Later, the Pterodactyl Ghost attacks the citizens, who were trying to turn in Mystery Incorporated to the Evil Mask Figure. On their way to the Monster Hive, the Pterodactyl Ghost reappears as he tries to bite them. Scooby was driving and he noticed the Zombie was in a truck. He dodged the truck and the Pterodactyl Ghost crashes into a bill board (the front shows a picture of a baby wearing a party hat and the pterosaur's head is seen in front of the board and his head is above the body). The weak pterosaur shakes his head with shame. Later, the Pterodactyl Ghost managed to get out of the board when Patrick pushed Velma when he tried to get her, but he catches Patrick instead. When Scooby was getting the control pannel, he noticed the Pterodactyl Ghost has arrived and tries to move fast (due to the slow motion scene). The Pterodactyl Ghost tried to catch Scooby-Doo in the monster battle, but missed. The Pterodactyl Ghost didn't look where he was going and the Tar Monster was in his way. And then, splat! The pterosaur crashed right into the Tar Monster's belly, and is stuck (possibly drowning). When Scooby reversed the machine, all the monsters die out. The Pterodactyl Ghost lays dead, while the Tar Monster and Skeleton Men die. The Pterodactyl Ghost returns back into a costume and is presumably returned to the museum. Appearances * Scooby-Doo 2: Monsters Unleashed Category:Celtonion Category:Villains Category:Dinosaur Category:Monsters Category:Ghost